Forget Me Not
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Kurama/Hana installment 2 of 4: Past is past right? Wrong. When Kurama and Hana have their first argument, it's the last thing they say to eachother. Oh did I mention that the bounty hunters are after Kurama again?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Sequel of Sealed with a Kiss. I'm glad you came to read and hope you enjoy. There's a big surprise in the story, but I don't know if I'll let it out in here...or leave it for another sequel. We'll have to see. Well I'm sure you've come to read the story and not the blabbling. Oh and this is about a year after. And of course, it's going to be a romance...just like the others. I can't seem to stay away from it. All well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter One

* * *

Hana smiled brightly as Kurama woke. "Good morning love." She was dressed in a red tank top and black sweatpants. "I've got breakfast cooking downstairs."

Kurama smiled back. "I was wondering what was smelling good." He sat up on his elbows.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Come down when you're ready ok." Getting out of bed she walked down to the kitchen.

Laying back, Kurama looked up at the celing. He smiled. How lucky was he to have such a wonderful person in his life. He looked at a box on the dresser. He was going to show just how much he loved her.

Some music began to play from the kitchen. Kurama smiled even more when he heard Hana singing. Getting up he put on clean clothes.

Makoto walked in the kitchen. "Morning sis." He sat at the table.

"Good morning." She place a plate and glass in front of him, then gave him a kiss on the head. "Ready for the first day of school?"

The thirteen year old shrugged. "Like last year I suppose."

"I see. Well I didn't know which one you'd like better, so I packed you a lunch and gave you money for school." Hana manage to watch the eggs while not letting the toast burn. She placed two more plates and glasses on the table. "What do you want?"

Makoto stood. "I'll just have a toast and cereal bar. I have to be getting to school."

Nodding Hana handed him what he needed. "Alright then. Be careful and call if you need something."

He walked out the door waving his hand.

Kurama came down several minutes later, stopping at the doorway. Hana was wearing an apron, baking powder on her face. She was making pancakes. Most of the other food was on the table.

"The juice is still in the refridgerator if you'd get it." She didn't even mind to look up as she flipped the cakes. Kurama smiled, retrieving the pitcher full of orange juice.

"Where's Makoto?"

"He went off to school."

"He was in a hurry then huh?"

Hana nodded bringing the final breakfast piece. "And the hotcakes are done."

Kurama looked at it all. "Smells good."

"Yup so lets eat."

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk with laziness. There was absolutely nothing going on in any of the three worlds. Well nothing that would threathen destruction and it bothered him greatly. He wondered when everything was normal.

For some reason he felt that something was coming.

* * *

"That was good." Kurama kissed Hana on the forehead after they ate. "Now I'll clean up."

"Oh you don't have to do that Kurama."

He took the plates to the sink. "You cooked. The least I can do is clean up."

Hana sighed. "Alright then. I'm going to go check on the garden." She walked down the hall to her room. The phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Is Suichi there?"

"Let me get him." Hana walked into the kitchen. "You have a phone call Suichi."

Kurama turned to her wonderous to why she would call him that. Drying his hands, he took the phone from her. "Hello?" He smiled. "Hello mother. How are you? That's good. I'm doing good." He moved to the living room and talked with his mother for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the first two reviews. You guys are great. Some people know what's in a box before it's even told. Don't worry, the good isn't going to last long. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Two

* * *

Makoto helped with the table while Hana finished dinner. Kurama had gone out fourty-five minutes ago and was expect back any moment.

The door opened and the two could hear Kurama and someone else talking. Kurama took the coats.

"Thank you Suichi."

Makoto listened intently. "Suichi?"

Hana nodded. "Must be a friend or something." She stirred the mashed potatoes. "Can you get another plate setting?"

"This is the living room." Kurama guided the woman.

"Oh Suichi it's so lovely. I'm glad you could have a place like this."

Makoto stood next to his sister, watching her cook. "Does this mean we call Kurama, Suichi?"

"Yes. I highly doubt that this other person knows much about his true career."

Kurama walked in the kitchen. "Can I pull you two away for the moment. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Hana turned off the burners and walked to the living room. Makoto followed.

"Mother I'd like you to meet Hana Tomori and her little brother Makoto." Kurama smiled as he introduced them.

"Good evening Mrs. Minamino." Hana shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to met the woman that raised such a fine gentleman."

Kurama blushed lightly and Shiori laughed.

"Let's go eat okay?" Makoto said. He was hungry.

Hana grabbed Kurama's hand as the other two went into the kitchen. "Your going to pay for not tell me that you went to get your mother."

Kurama grinned. "You handled it pretty well."

She kissed him. "That will teach you."

* * *

"Can I get you anything else Mrs. Minamino?" Hana asked as she cleaned up the table.

"Please call me Shiori."

"Of course."

"No thanks. That dinner was wonderful."

Kurama stood, clearing his throat. "I'm glad that we could all come together tonight because I have something important I want to say."

Shiori smiled. She knew what it was. Her son had told her the news on the way here.

"Hana for over three years we've come to know eachother well." He took her hands. "There's something I want to ask you personally."

"Kurama I..."

He pulled out a small velet black box and handed it to her. Hana opened it. Unshed tears came to her eyes as she looked at the gold band diamond ring. She hugged him tightly.

Makoto sat mouth opened. Shiori wiped away some of her tears.

"Oh Kurama." She watched as he placed the ring on her finger. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"This is indeed a wonderful night." Shiori smiled. They all hugged. Chatting up until mid-night.

* * *

"Lord Koenma."

"Yes Alesia?"

"Sir there are two unknow demons wondering in the human world. We don't know what they want"  
"Hm." He sat pondering the news. "Keep up servailence. Let me know if there is a change in even the smallest thing."

"Yes sir." She bowed and went back to her job.

_/I knew things were too quiet./

* * *

_

Hana and Makoto waved bye to Shiori as Kurama drove away.

He hugged her. "Sister that was so cool." He glance at her ring. "It's pretty."

She smiled. "It is."

"I don't know how I'll be able to sleep now."

She ruffled his hair. "Well you have to find a way. School's at seven."

Rolling his eyes, Makoto wish her a good night and went to his room.

The two unknow demons watch from a tree. "We should strike now. Things are getting good. We want the pain to be unbareable."

"Of course. Give it time."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and hits.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Three

* * *

_(several weeks later)_

Hana laid comfortably in bed when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Good morning. Is this Ms. Tomori."

"It is."

"This is the principal at Saraishiki Junior High School. I was wondering if you could come down. We need to talk about Makoto's attitude."

Hana blinked a few times. "Okay." She was completely bewildered.

"Thank you." He hung up.

She turned to her other side. The shine from the engagement ring put a smile on her face. Getting up and dressing, she left a note for Kurama then left for Saraishiki Junior High.

* * *

Kurama walked out of the Cafe near the hospital. He was on lunch break. He looked across the road because he thought he saw Hana. Looking closer it seemed that she was over there. 

There was another person with her. They were holding hands and talking. But that's not what made him upset or angry. They seemed to be more then just friends and showed it clearly.

Kurama walked away. Positive he will talk with her when he got home.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms. Tomori, but I didn't call you this morning." The principal said. "Makoto is doing good in school." 

Hana rubbed her hands together. "Are you sure. I mean someone called from here saying that Makoto's attitude was a problem."

The principal shook his head and apologized again.

Hana stood, thanking him and walked out.

"What did he say?" Makoto asked her on the drive home. "Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything."

"No your not in trouble. In fact he said that you were doing good." She smiled. "I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks. But if they didn't call, then who did?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

* * *

Kurama was sitting in the living room when Hana entered. Makoto was out skateboarding with his friends. 

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't home." She took off her jacket and laid her keys down in the container. "I left you a note." She sat on the couch. "Is something wrong Kurama?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Where were you?"

"That's a funny story."

"I bet it is."

Hana pretended to ignore the bad feeling that was rising. "I went to Saraishiki Junior High because the principal had called this morning about Makoto's behavior." She sighed. "Only problem is that they didn't call."

"So you weren't in town with someone else?"

Hana shook her head. "No. Where would you get that idea?"

Kurama lean up. Elbows on knees. "It's just that, I could have sworn I saw you with another guy."

That blew her away. "What? Kurama that's crazy. I haven't been to town in two days."

"So now I'm crazy."

"No that's not what I meant. Kurama what's going on?"

He stood. "I'm going for a walk." The door slammed behind him.

Hana was taken by surprise with his behavior. /What's gotten to him/

It was dark by the time he came home. He figured that everyone was sleeping.

* * *

Hana was sitting on a park bench when a shady figure came next to her. 

"Hey." It sounded like Kurama.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about earlier. But you shouldn't lie to me."

Hana stood with anger. "I didn't lie to you."

"Oh what a shame."

She turned to him. "What?" Suddenly an object came down on her, sending her to the ground.

"That was easy." Another came from the brush.

"Lets just get her back to the Makai ok."

The two lifted Hana and disappeared.

* * *

Ok so what do we have so far? Two shady figures who have disturbed the peace. Why have they taken Hana? How will Kurama deal? Who knows. But I'm sure it's going to get good. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and hits. 

RaieChibiKid - you're on the money with what's happening.

Sonya-White-Angel - thanks for coming back to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Four

* * *

The sound of crackling wood in a fire came to Hana first, as she regained senses. "Kurama...?"

"Hardly" A female voice echoed through the giant room.

"Where...What..." Hana sat up rubbing the bump on her head.

"We're in Demon World."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zara." She walked from the shadows. "I'm also an extremely good bounty hunter."

Hana stared at her. _/Not again./

* * *

_

Botan and Alesia ran into Koenma's office.

"Sir there's been another disturbance." Alesia said.

"Get Yusuke and the others. We need to know what they want and who they are."

They nodded.

* * *

"Kurama!" Makoto banged on his room door.

"Hey easy there. What's wrong?" Kurama answered

Makoto took a few breaths. "Is Hana in there?"

"No why?"

"She didn't come home last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone took her. She's missing."

"Calm down I'm sure she's around."

They walked down to the living room. Suddenly the door bell rang.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Setsuna, Botan and Alesia stood.

"Come in." Kurama offered.

"There's been a disturbance." Setsuna said.

"Yea you'll have to go without me."

"What? No." Yusuke stated. "Why."

"Someone took my sister." Makoto said in frustration.

"That's why we're here." Botan said. "We know sort of to why they took her."

"They're bounty hunters, skilled ones. It's going to be hard to track them." Alesia rose her opinion.

"On no. Is it Baedden?" Makoto held worry.

"Baedden as been in hidout for the past year."

Kurama turned to the strange girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alesia. Botan's assistant."

"Don't sound thrilled about it." Yusuke muttered.

"Can we start from the beginnig." Kurama sat. He was angry with himself for letting this happen.

* * *

"How are you feeling Hana, or should I say Laylen?"

She opened her blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"What do you want?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Laylen smirked. "It's only been two."

The unknown demon considered it. "Alright. You're our bait."

"For what?"

"That's three questions. Besides I don't like revealing plans to...well you." The demon stayed in the shadows of the room.

Laylen closed her eyes, tail beat with annoyance. "When are you going to let me go?"

A hand reached for her hand, taking the ring that Kurama gave her off. "Were not letting you go." It was Zara. "Thanks." She punched Laylen in the face. Knocking the breath out of the kitsune. Zara pulled out a needle and put it in Laylen's arm. "This will do too. Thanks again." She walked out, followed by the other youki.

Laylen groaned from now another attack. _/Darn these shady demons./_ She wiped blood from her lip.

* * *

Oh evil people. I wonder what they are going to do with Hana's ring and blood? We'll just have to wait until next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and hits. Thanks for taking the time to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Five

* * *

The group sat around the living room while Alesia and Botan explained what they knew.

"We've been watching a rise in energy level here in the Human world. Now it's gone." Botan said.

"From what we can figure, there are two of them."

Makoto's hazel eyes held unshed tears. "But why take my sister?"

Alesia looked at him. "Easy, they want Kurama."

_/No they want me./_ Yoko said angered.

_/I shouldn't have accused her like I did. I don't know what came over me./_ Kurama replied sadly.

_/They took her again./_ The silver kitsune narrowed his cold golden eyes. _/This time I'll destory them all./_

"Kurama." Makoto stood in front of the red head. He had a box in his hands. "This just came for you."

Kurama took it and opened the package. The group surrounded him. Inside there was another smaller box and a note. He read it to himself.

**'Hello Kurama and Gang. I'm sure you are all there. Seeing as how you all group together in times of trouble. Do you remember the last thing you said to Hana? You were upset because you thought you saw her cheating on you. Shame that that will be the last memory of her. I'm sure she'll remember the last thing you did to her. Slamming the door isn't a good memory, but whatever. Anyway I'm sending you her love since she can't. I hope you like it.'**

There was no signiture. Kurama looked at everyone, picking up the smaller box. His hands shook as he glanced at the engagement ring.

"This is my sister's blood." Makoto quivered as he dropped an eight ounce bag.

* * *

"Your friends should be getting my present soon."

Laylen hung limply on the wall. Her hands and feet chained and bloodedly. "Was that the best you could do? Beat me while I was unconscience? You won't get away with this."

"We already have." Zara walked in. "Kurama will do anything now that he knows we mean business."

"How's that possible?" Laylen asked with sarcasm. "You've had me for what, not even a day."

"Our present to Kurama should have jolted him and the little gang." Zara explained. "We'll have Yoko in no time."

"In your dreams."

Zara slapped Laylen across the face.

She growled. "Your lucky that I can't break these chains."

"And your lucky I don't beat the crap out of you now."

"Want to bet?"

"Why not." Zara was in her face.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm it down some. Zara why don't you go check on the progress."

"Fine." She walked out.

* * *

Makoto sat in his room. Boiling over the situation. The others were down stairs fixing up a plan of attack.

Botan knocked on his room door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry they have Hana."

"It's Kurama's fault."

Botan was taken back by the younger boy's comment. "How do you figure?"

"If he didn't yell at her and leave the house she would still be here."

"I know that's how it seems, but I'm sure that's not true."

Makoto stood. He couldn't wait around and plan like the others. "Botan I need you to take me to Demon World."

"But..."

"Please." His hazel eyes begged her.

"Alright." Her oar appeared. "Come on."

* * *

Wow there's a lot of mystery in this. Hope you enjoyed and hope that things get cleared up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Six

* * *

Laylen laid on the bed now. Zara and the other demon had let her move freely with the giant room. Of course an iron door and a small window were preventing her from any means of escaping. Her mind wondered.

_(flashback - eleven weeks ago)_

_"I can't believe you Kurama." She sat on his bed. "An engagement ring."_

_He sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "It's just a small part to how much I love you."_

_"It's beautiful." She hugged him. She then giggled as he planted small kisses on her face._

_(end of flashback one - beginning of flashback two)_

_"Where were you?" He asked._

_"That's a funny story."_

_"I bet it is."_

_Hana pretended to ignore the bad feeling that was rising. "I went to Saraishiki Junior High because the principal had called this morning about Makoto's behavior." She sighed. "Only problem is that they didn't call."_

_"So you weren't in town with someone else?"_

_Hana shook her head. "No. Where would you get that idea?"_

_Kurama lean up. Elbows on knees. "It's just that, I could have sworn I saw you with another guy."_

_(end of flashback two)_

Laylen sighed. _/They're good. To fool Kurama into those thoughts./_ Her head shook. _/Stupid fox./_ Coughing began. _/Great a cold. Just what I needed and wanted./

* * *

_

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara sat in Kurama's living room.

"Once we find the hunters hidout I suggest a surprise attack." Yusuke said with pride of his plan.

"Did you not hear what Botan or Alesia had said? These are skilled hunters."

"I know that Kuwabara." Yusuke half yelled.

Hiei leaned against the wall closes to the door. He wondered how two demons could get past the Makai Barrier.

Kurama stood. "I'm going alone." He walked upstairs.

"Oh come on Kurama." Yusuke began. "I've been iching for a fight."

Hiei smirked. "There will be plenty of fighting, I can assure you that." He disappeared.

* * *

"They're taking to this game well."

"This isn't a game my dear. It's very well real."

Zara walked in on the conversation. She looked at the new intruder. "The boy is in the Makia."

"I was wondering how long it would take little Makoto to become impatient." He turned to his inside informer. "Keep me posted on the situation with Kurama and his friends."

Zara watch the demon disappear. "What was that about?"

"Just business darling."

* * *

Laylen paced around the room. She felt her brother's faint ki fifteen minutes ago._ /He's coming without aid. He should know better./_

"It's going to be a nice reunion isn't it?"

She looked up to the balcony. Zara and the other demon was there. "I've been here for only a day." She looked out the window. "What should I call you?"

Zara looked at the demon. She didn't even really know who he was.

"Hm, you can call me...Mazonn."

"Mazonn?" The two females asked.

He nodded. "It's Romanian meaning unknown. You asked."

Laylen rolled her eyes. "Yea picking the first name that comes to mind, real smart."

"It is if I want my identity to stay secretive." He explained.

Zara shrugged. It seemed all logical to her.

Laylen coughed, holding her stomach. "Stupid cold."

Mazonn smiled. It wasn't a cold, but he'll let the red fox think that for as long as she wanted. In the mean time he had another red fox to catch. "Come Zara, we have more business to attend to."

* * *

Well we know that one of the secrets is Mazonn, though that might not be his real name. But who is the third hunter? The inside intruder? Maybe we'll find out soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Working fast to get this story done. Like I had wrote in my profile, we're going on a family vacation on saturday and won't return for ten days. So I'm at Chapter Ten. There's about eleven or twelve chapters. So this is almost done for me. I'll put them up so everyone can read. That is if we still decide to go. Thanks again to all. 

Just a story reminder. Days do past through the chapters. Like it could be one day then in a break it could be another.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Seven

* * *

Makoto walked through the rugged woods and cliffs. He knew a few areas where the hunters worked and lived.

"Hello little Koto." Zara appeared in front of him.

He rolled his copper eyes. "It's Makoto, not Koto. Where's my sister?"

"Follow me." They walked seven miles before coming to the building.

Laylen stopped pacing again when the doors to her room opened. Makoto was pushed in.

"Sister." He ran and hugged her. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"I'm glad that your okay too. Did they hurt you?"

He shook his head. "Kurama and the others are coming to save you." He whispered in her ear.

"Well now it will have to be saving the both of us."

He nodded. "Who's behind this all?"

"Zara's the only one giving her real name. The one behind this seems to be some youki named Mazonn." They sat.

"Oh an appropriate name for such a demon."

"How do you know."

"The internet does wonder."

"Hey here's dinner." Zara entered, placing the food on the provided table.

"Thanks." Makoto brightly said.

"Whatever." She shut and locked the iron doors.

* * *

Kurama looked around the house for Makoto the next day. He found a note on his bed. "Great." He wasted no time getting to Spirit World.

"Botan!" Yoko yelled through the great halls. He took over when they got to the enterance. He went in Koenma's office. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were there. "Where's Botan?"

"She's not here, why?" Koenma asked.

"Why? Because she took Makoto to Demon World to find Hana." Yoko explained as calmly as he could.

Alesia ran into the room. She stopped upon seeing the seven foot silver kitsune. Her dark pink eyes met his gold ones.

"Well?" He asked her. Annoyed of her staring.

She shook her mind of thoughts. "Uh we've located two areas to where the bounty hunters could be." She handed them papers.

"Good we'll split up and search the areas." Yusuke said.

Yoko walked out. "I'll take the top location."

Hiei followed, no words spoken.

"I guess that means you and Kuwabara are partners." Alesia stated.

* * *

It was a late night as Makoto laid awake. The rain poured down as thunder pounded through the skies and ligtening slashing through the dark clouds. It was two days since he arrived. He noticed a decrease in his sister's powers. He looked over at her. Her ears twitched slightly as a dream continued on. He reached into his pocket, taking out the engagement ring Kurama gaveher Grabbing her left hand, he put it in it's rightful place.

"Kurama doesn't deserve you, sometimes." Makoto softly said. "But you know what you want." He sighed. "I hope they find us soon. That way we can finally leave these places behind."

"Talking to yourself isn't a good sign." Zara said from the overlooking balcony.

"If I knew someone was listening, I wouldn't." Makoto closed his copper eyes.

"For a kid, you sure have a sarcastic mouth."

"I learn from those around me. Knowing well what to do and not to do."

"You must have not learned much. Coming here alone was a bad idea."

Makoto thought about it. "Your not going to do anything to us anyway."

_/That's what you think kid./_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Eight

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yoko sat in a cave as the rain poured.

"Alesia lied to us." Hiei spoke first.

"We don't know that. It's raining and hard to navigate." Kuwabara stated.

"She gave us two no name places." Yusuke slammed his fist into the dark rock. "And she knew we would fall for it."

Yoko narrowed his eyes out into the dark. If it was true, the next time he saw her will be her last moment.

* * *

It was early morning when the rains calmed to a light drizzle. Makoto woke in the room alone. "Lay..len?" He looked around but she wasn't in there.

"She's busy." An unknow voice told him. "Mazonn and Zara wanted to barrow her for the time. So you're stuck with me kid."

"Who are you?"

She smiled in the dark. "You can call me the Insider."

Makoto rolled his eyes. _/Great another bounty hunter./

* * *

_

Laylen stood, two pairs of eyes on her. "What do you want? Isn't it good enough that you have hostages and a search team?"

"We want to know where Yoko is?" Zara said briskly. "Why isn't he here?"

"How am I suppose to know, your the hunters. Perhaps your insider forgot to give them directions."

"You bring us the silver kistune, and Makoto and you walk free forever."

"I won't do it. Your joking yourselves."

"Then turn back time."

Laylen looked at them like they were crazy. "Do you want to destory us all?"

Mazonn thought on it. "I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse." He glared at her.

"I'm not doing it." She put her hands on her hips. It was a dangerous situation and the ice was thinning quickly. "I'd die before helping any bounty hunter again."

Mazonn narrowed his eyes. "That can be arranged."

Zara and Laylen looked at eachother, both a little frightened by the sudden rise of energy.

* * *

_(Yoko dreaming)_

_Laylen rested peacefully in his arms. "I love you Yoko." Her voice whispered._

_He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too."_

_She began to slip out of his grip as the colors started to darken and things mixed around._

_Suddenly he was reaching his hand out for hers so she wouldn't fall from a cliff._

_"Ah! Yoko!" She screamed._

_"Take my hand." He reached for hers but an attack hit him from behind. When he turned to attack, She fell down to the crashing waves below. "NO! Laylen!"_

_(End of dream)_

Yoko shot out from the dream, sweat beads rolling down his face. He looked around. Yusuke and Kuwabara laid oddly on the floor by the burnt out fire. Hiei probably found a nice oak tree or something. Getting up he walked swiftly out, thanking the skies it wasn't raining anymore.

* * *

Laylen blocked another attack from the still shady youki. She twisted her staff in her hands preparing for another round of mini power balls.

"Your a better fighter then a year ago." He said.

"Yea well, I've been in better fights too." Anything sounded good at the moment.

Mazonn's energy pushed her hard into the back wall. He took her staff that she dropped. "Yes well I can do worse." Fligging it into the air, he pulled out his sword and sliced it in two pieces.

Laylen's eyes voided for the moment as part of her energy holder was destoried. She fell to one knee, feeling weak.  
"Like I said, I could do worse." His sword poised at her throat.

Her cerulean eyes held angery. "Just one thing. Who are you really?"

Mazonn smiled. "I guess I do own you that much." He stepped into the light. Zara and Laylen taken by surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we find who has been behind the kidnapping and why. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Nine

* * *

Yoko stopped cold in his tracks, his silver ears alert and tail swishing. _/Laylen's power just dropped dramatically./_

Kurama nodded. _/We have to find her before something bad happens./_

"Fox." Hiei called from a tree. "I found the hunters' building." He moved north-west. Yoko follow fast on his heels.

* * *

Both ladies eyes were wide with surprise. "You, but I thought you had disappeared like Baedden did." Zara couldn't believe her eyes.

Laylen shakly stood. "Why?"

He laughed. "Yes well I assume this all needs explaining. You see Keegan and Baedden were in my way."

"Fang." Laylen said with hatred. "I should have known you'd be around to ruin something."

"I'm happy that you remember me, my dear." He opened his wings to stretch them.

"How can one forget." She narrowed her eyes.

"Let me introduce my accompliss."

Another demon walked in. She dragged Makoto behind her. "He fell a sleep. I could leave him alone." A smirk on her face.

Fang smile. "This is..."

"Alesia, I know. I thought you were on our side."

She shrugged. "I'm on the side that wins and has more money."

While this encouter was going on, Zara left quickly.

"I'll give you one last time to make up your mind. Makoto and you on the market, or you bring us the silver kitsune and both of you walk free."

Laylen pulled out her sword. "I've already told you, I'm not interested."

Fang blocked her attack with his own. "Your weaker now. I'd give up."

"You wish." In a fast moment, she pulled out a small dagger from her outfit digging it deep in the flesh of the bat demon. Using an attack that Kurama taught her, she had plants attack Alesia. "Thanks." She said to the Insider as she took her brother.

Fang stood, throwing darts down the hall. Laylen yelp as three of them embedded themselves into her back. She tripped, fell, and lost her grip on Makoto. Fang slowly walked over to her. Much like a preditor to it's prey. "You've choosen this life. Remember that."

"You dirty..."

Fang threw her against the wall and choked her. "Some how I remember an event like this."

Laylen's dark maroon ears were flatten against her head in fledged anger, while her tail beat hard on the wall. Her hands were on Fang's trying to pull them away from her neck. She kicked and scratched, but he just stood with an evil grin.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open to see the sense happening before him. In one quick shot, he slammed into Fang. This knock all three on the floor.

Laylen heaved for air. "Are you alright sister?" Makoto asked crawling over to her. She nodded.

"You are going to pay for that." Fang became engulfed in his ki.

"Come on." Laylen grabbed her brother's hand and they ran down the hall. "This way."

"But that's a window!" Makoto yelled. She pushed them through the breaking glass.

"I know." Laylen wrapped her arms around him to protect him from the hard fall to the ground. She gritted her teeth from the pain. The mud and rocks rubbed against her torn back, mixing with her blood.

Hiei and Yoko came in view of the building. They saw Fang on the third floor looking down with an evil grin.

"Come on. Something's up." Yoko sped through the last part of the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Haha I am back from vacation and so are the stories. I thank you all for being patient. 

The end is coming. It's been wonderful. Thanks for all the reviews and hits. Thanks for finding the time to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Ten

* * *

Fang dropped down from the third story broken window, opening his wings to glide. He grabbed Laylen as she was getting up. Makoto reached for her but slipped in the mud.

Yoko and Hiei appeared from the woods, running over to the fallen Makoto. "Are you alright?" Yoko asked, his gold eyes extremely angered. Makoto nodded as he was helped up.

Fang held Laylen around her throat with one arm, a weapon in the other. "We meet again."

Yoko growled. "Give Laylen back now!"

"Oh yes. Of course." Fang straigtened his stature. "Now what do I look like to you, an idiot?" Laylen grunted in an answer. "I'll make you a deal, you still remember how to make deals right?" He was inquiring about the year before. Yoko nodded with annoyance. "The winner of our fight will take everything."

"Winner takes all." Hiei lowly said. "This should be easy, fox."

"There's one problem though." A female voice said from behind. It was Alesia. "You're going to have to fight me and my demons as well."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. Yoko's were already at that position.

"An ambush." Makoto whispered. He looked around. Ninjas and other youkis were surrounding them.

Alesia smiled and laughed. "This was one of the easiest huntings I've been on."

_/Nearly too easy./_ Laylen thought looking at her brother. There was something in his eyes that told her not to give up. Nodding she did what she figured best. Bitting and gutting Fang, she got lose from his grip. "Makoto now!"

He brought his hands out to his side, the wind picking up. "Tornado Slash!"

Of the ambush, twenty demons were either dead or seriously wounded.

Hiei looked at the young kitsune and his dramatic rise of energy. He drew out his katana, clashing with the other weapons of the demons.

Yoko unleashed his rosewhip and death plants.

Laylen fought with other demons, as did Makoto. The sky grew dark as the rain began to pour again.

Fang flew up to the cliff's edge, Laylen followed. "It's completely over now, Fang."

He grinned. "I agree with you for once." This time he charged her. "You can't beat me."

Hiei, Yoko, and Makoto finished with the last part of the group.

Yoko searched the area. His silver hair clinging to him from the rain. "Where's Laylen?"

"Up there." Hiei said. Makoto and Yoko looked to where Hiei was. Fang and Laylen were fighting near the edge of the cliff.

"Sister." Makoto yelled as he ran to them.

Yoko only prayed that his dream wouldn't come true.

They got up to the turn point before they were blocked off.

Alesia snickered. "I'm sorry gentlemen but you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

With quick movements, Hiei attacked and by passed her. "I didn't like her to begin with." He said when Yoko and Makoto joined up with him. After the climb up the hill they were hoping for a better site then what they saw.

"It's over." Fang called. Laylen was laying behind him.

"Sister no!" Makoto went to run to her, but Yoko stopped him.

"Don't do something stupid kid."

Demons surrounded them. "Nice try Hiei." Alesia said from the next cliff edge.

An on slaught of attacks rang out. Makoto came up with an idea. "If we attack Alesia together then her goons won't beable to fight anymore. Their master would be destoried."

Hiei and Yoko nodded, knowing well what to do. At the same time however, Laylen was getting up.

* * *

I hope that this was a good chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter. I thank all who have posted a review. Thank you so much. Thanks also to those who have given the story a hit. There will be one more sequel after this, then it's over. Well as far as I know. Oh and there's more to the title then just being there. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Fang and Alesia watched on. "Bring me Yoko and you will be rewarded well." He said before flying off. Nodding she went to do so.

"I don't think so. The only woman aloud to touch Yoko, is me." Laylen said with danger. Her eyes holding a death glare to the Insider.

"Try me." Alesia said. A fire ring flared up around the two.

"Fine." Being fed up with all the nappings and lies, Laylen wasted no time taking out the Insider.

_Spend all your time waiting, For that second chance, For a break that would make it ok, There's always some reason, To feel not good enough, And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release, Memories seep from my veins, Let me be empty and weightless, And maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

Yoko slashed another demon with his Rose Whip. Through the crowding of the fighters he could see Laylen and Alesia fighting. This pumped him even more to get this whole thing over with.

The fire around the two females went out as Alesia lost more energy.

Laylen smiled. "I've got the upper hand. Give up now and I'm sure that whatever they do to you won't be terribly horrible."

The Insider wiped blood from her lip, stand with pride. "I'm not going anywhere." She charged after the female fox, but slipped in the mud. She missed Laylen by three feet and fell off the edge.

Suddenly the mountian of ambush demons disappeared.

Makoto rushed to his sister, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, resting on him for the moment.

Hiei placed his katana back into its cover, still feeling uneasy.

Yoko gave a sigh of relief. Happy that it was over. But it was short lived.

A burst of ki came down from the sky. The four were scattered.

"No!" The young red fox demon yelled when he came too. Fang stood on the edge of the cliff looking down as Laylen held on to a deaded root.

_In the arms of the angel, Fly away from here, From this dark cold hotel room, And the endlessness that you fear, You are pulled from the wreckage, Of your silent reverie, You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort here._

To Yoko everything seemed to slow down to the seconds. He watched as Hiei blocked attacks from unknown demons. And how Makoto crashed himself into Fang, nearly destorying both of them. Laylen's shirk was only a dim noise.

_/We have to get her Yoko./_

The fox demon looked down and nodding. Getting up he walked over to the edge. "Laylen." He said with hope. She was further down then he had wished, but she was there. "Take my hand." He extended his arm as far as it would go. There was about an inch between the two.

Fang flew down and grabbed Yoko by the shoulders, causeing Laylen to almost loose her balance. The sharp rocks and crashing waves below wasn't what she wanted for a nice walk on the beach.

Yoko managed to through Fang off. Taking the advantage to get Laylen again. "Please hold on." He pulled out Rose Whip. "Here." Laylen grabbed the vine. He pulled her up.

"I'm sorry for everything Yoko." She said as she helped.

"I'm the one who is sorry." He said. She was close to being safe again.

"To bad it ends here." Fang said. Yoko's Rose Whip was sliced in two pieces. The last thing he really remembered was the horrid scream of Laylen, then silence.

_So tired of the straight line, And everywhere you turn, There's vultures and thieves at your back, And the storm keeps on twisting, You keep on building the lies, That you make up for all that you lack It don't make no difference, Escaping one last time It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._

Kurama woke up in his room back in the Human World. A great saddness rushed over him. The weather agreed with his mood. It was a dark overcast, with a rainy mist. His last memory was reaching for Laylen as she fell 200 plus feet down to the rushing waves and crushing rocks. With a dazed look and feel, he went down stairs and walked out onto the porch. Lots of small blue flowers wrapped themselves around the area.

"Forget-me-nots" Makoto mummbled as he walked out on the porch as well.

"What?" The red head asked, staring off at the sunset.

"The flower, Forget-me-not. It was my Laylen's favorite. They matched her demon eyes too." The young boy sat. He was holding a bunch of the blossoms.

Several tears escaped Kurama's eyes. He never knew that. Looking at the younger boy and new determination rose within him. "Makoto, I promise to find her. If it is all I have, I'll find her."

_In the arms of the angel, Fly away from here, From this dark cold hotel room, And the endlessness that you fear, You are pulled from the wreckage, Of your silent reverie, You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort here._

_You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort here.

* * *

_

Don't ask me about the song, it just seemed right. I don't know how it would fit into the story but I needed something. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you come back for the sequel. Oh and did you like the little part about the title and the flower. Cool huh? Lol. Thanks again.


End file.
